The Quest for Leo
by WizardingWolfbloodDemigod
Summary: Leo isn't dead. The demigods find this out a few days after the "defeat" of Gaea. Leo and Calypso can't leave Ogygia, so its up to Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank to save both of them! The Gods give them some questionable help along the way.


"Guys, there's a problem." Nico stood in front of the Seven (minus Leo) looking pale as ever, with his Aviator jacket on, his skull shirt, and black ripped pants, his sword tucked at his side. His eyes were frantic, dark circles surrounding them. It was a few days after the defeat of Gaea and, the death of Leo. Everyone looked haggard, almost as pale as Nico and with pronounced bags under their red eyes. They all were obviously sleep deprived and out of tears over their fallen companion.

"I can't find Leo's spirit." Cries littered with distress rang out of all off them.

Nico continues. "I've looked everywhere. Asylum, Asphodel, eternal punishment! Guys I've even gone to my dad! He can't sense his spirit. Leo's not dead."

Jason replies he blue eyes betraying his happiness, his orange Camp Half Blood shirt impeccably tidy and unwrinkled, his voice ringing with hope and happiness. "Which means, He- He's ALIVE!"

Frank, wearing his praetor garb, asks the question their all thinking, his voice deep, joyful, but still in mourning. "But, if he's alive where is he?"

Nobody could answer that question for several minutes. Percy's the one who finally breaks the thoughtful silence, his wrinkled shirt and stained pants paired with his intense sea green eyes, gave everyone the impression that whatever he was going to say, was going to be encouraging. "He's Alive. We have to find him. We need to. What if He's injured? What if he has no idea where he is? He could be perfectly fine, but Festus might be broken or something like that. The point is, We're his friends, and although he is annoying at times, we have his back, and he might be hurt somewhere out there, so let's find him. Where should we start looking?"

Another moment of silence. Hazel's face slowly starts to light up. Her eyes focused and concentrated, and her body close to Frank's for confort. "I know where he is! But, I don't know where the place is…" her brow furrows in concentration

Percy understands immediately. "How do we get there? How do we get to Ogygia? No one can get there twice, what if he's lost trying to find it? What if-"

During his rambling, he didn't notice that the scene around them changed from the scenic Camp to the marble walls and floors of Mount Olympus. Everyone else did, but of course Seaweed-Brain had to have Annabeth slam her hand over his mouth to finally get him to shut up, and notice.

They stood in front of all twelve Gods, flickering back and forth between their Greek and Roman states. Poseidon and Hades had smug looks on their faces, as opposed to Zeus, who had a pout on. The Seven demigods knew that their Parents had to fight to get them here. Percy and Nico exchanged glances, smirks highlighting their faces.

Zeus didn't look like he wanted to talk, so Poseidon stepped up with a casual look about him, wearing a soft blue Hawaiian shirt, and tan cargo pants, and began to talk in his booming powerful voice, his eye's looking each of the demigods, but lingering on his son's.

"Very moving speech Percy." His sparkling eyes matched the sea. Percy blushed deeply, his eyes matching his father's, complete with a sparkle. Poseidon continued.

"We indeed know where Leo is, on Ogygia, We have lifted the wards that we had around the island, so Calypso and Leo should have been able to leave, but it seems that there is another force surrounding an island, one that we thought we had defeated just a few days ago. Gaea is holding both off them – well, hostage. They can't get off the island, but they haven't stopped trying, Leo isn't even aware how much time has passed. We need all of you to go to the island, and defeat Gaea's presence at that island once and for all. Nico, you will be assisting your father, in the underworld, getting an army together as backup if needed. You should be able to go to and from with your shadow traveling. But, Gaea's magic is too powerful, and you won't be able to take people with you."

Nico nodded, and the shadows overtook him and his father. They were off. Zeus finally spoke.

"Demigods, when Gaea is asleep for sure, after all this is done, you will be granted one wish. Immortality, anything. But, you have to work together and defeat Gaea. I will be able to transport you there, but once your feet touch the sand, we cannot help you anymore. Now just let me-"

"Just a moment Father." Athena interjected. "They are hardly prepared. I am not my letting daughter go there with her idiot boyfriend and group of teenagers, into a Battle against _Her_ without weapons and information." Zeus nodded, and Athena continued. "She will probably be towards the center of the island, controlling everything. It should be easy to hit her with everything you've got, Hazel, use the mist and your control over gems. Frank change into something, Jason, Blast her with lightning, Piper, convince her everything's alright, Percy, hit her with a thousand pounds of water, have Leo hit her with Fire on the opposite side. Annabeth, in her weakened state, stab her in the back. That should keep her asleep for another couple of centuries. Now. Armor and weapons. We know you guys don't really wear armor, so Hephaestus whipped something up." Athena looked at him in expectation. He was playing with a bunch of metal pieces, covered in grease. He looked up when he felt Athena's eyes boring into him. A metal mouse scampered off of his lap and out of the room. He quickly produced bags that had normal looking clothing in it. Except that they were all gold. Hephaestus explains.

"They look and feel like regular clothing when you put them on. This is just how it is. It will automatically change to your size. This will protect you. It cannot be breached. They will make you pretty much unbeatable. Just envision what you would wear on a normal day. Right NOW!" He snapped his fingers and the six demigods closed their eyes, thinking what they wanted to wear. When then opened their eyes, they were wearing a fancier or more revealing version of what they envisioned. Piper, who was wearing a pink Greek style dress with a braided gold belt and arm band, with her hair and make-up perfectly done screamed. "MOTHER"

Annabeth and Hazel had the same style as Piper, only Annabeth's dress was blue, matching a Yankees cap in her left hand, and Hazel's was a light green. Frank was wearing a deep purple tank top that was tight and showed his impressive muscles. It had a spear on it. Jason wore tight black jeans and a white shirt with a lightning bolt on it, and Percy wore tight white pants and a deep blue shirt with a trident on it.

Frank looked like he couldn't breathe, and Percy and Jason looked like they were going to have a difficult time walking. Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel, while although they looked beautiful, looked as though they would rather fight in nothing at all than in the dresses.

Aphrodite looked more than pleased. Athena looked mildly horrified but knew if she objected, it would not end well. Instead she smiled encouragingly at Annabeth and said, "Annabeth, the Yankees cap will turn you invisible again, and your drakon bone sword has served you well."

Poseidon stood, "Percy, your sword is in your pocket. The Curse of Achilles has temporarily been given to you again. When you step off of Ogygia, it will be removed." He sat down.

Ares glared at Percy, and changed into Mars. He looked at Frank, and produced a bone spear that only Frank, Hazel, and Percy recognized. "Three charges again, kid" Frank nodded and whispered "Gray."

Jason was given a familiar looking coin by Jupiter. Jason flipped it and it immediately turned into an imperial gold sword.

Arion appears at Hazel's side with a Spatha, and Piper had Katoptris and a bronze sword.

Athena smiles grimly. "Now you are ready as you'll ever be."

Zeus nods, snaps his fingers, and they disappeared.

 **Hey Guys…. He he… Yeah I know I haven't written anything for a while… but Schools been a mess… and I finally got a good idea for a story, so I wrote it down! I have no clue when I'll get the next chapter up, but if I get lots of comments it might motivate me!**

 **Anyways.**

 **Questions, Comments, Concerns? Constructive Criticism? Suggestions for future chapters?**

 **Peace, Love, Happiness,**

 **~WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


End file.
